


survive until the dawn

by problematiquefave



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: A conversation during twilight.
Relationships: Morgana | Igraine/Nimue (Cursed)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Netflix's Cursed - Monthly prompts picked by a cursed bot!





	survive until the dawn

Morgana raises her hand above her brow, squinting at the bright orange band resting just above the horizon. The sky above them has been growing a deeper blue as the sun lowers, the air cooling alongside it. Even the hot spring at her back won’t be enough once the sun disappears entirely, but once that happens, they’ll go back inside. They fey will great them with warm smiles and warmer bowls of food. They always have warmth for their queen and their savior.

“Thinking about something?” Speaking of their queen, Nimue lowers herself to the ground next to Morgana. Strands of her long, wet hair have been carefully arranged to cover her breasts. The modesty almost makes her laugh, considering the immodest things they’ve done. Instead, she shakes her head.

“Just admiring the twilight.”

Nimue looks at the horizon. “It’s beautiful here. Like… Like every night is more breathtaking than the last.”

“Sure is.”

Morgana looks back at the horizon, wondering if it’s actually true or if it’s because she appreciates it more. When every morning could bring news of an approaching, unbeatable army, every evening means more. Hm. That gives her a thought.

“Why do you pass in the twilight?” she asks.

Nimue blinks at her. Morgana thinks to clarify – sometimes her mind start before her mouth – but Nimue beats her to it, shrugging.

“I don’t know. It’s just what we say.” Her brow is furrowed with thought. “ _A knight of the fey is one with the land, as enduring as the Great River and as true as Arawn’s bow. We are born in the dawn, to pass in the twilight_. That’s the full thing.”

“But you’re not all knights.”

A noise that could be mistaken for a laugh passes Nimue’s lips. “Aren’t we? We all have to fight these days if we want to survive.”

Morgana wants to say that’s not true. There are fey inside patching clothes, cooking meals, resting their heels after a day of work in the fields. Yet, she knows everyone of them would lift up weapons they don’t know how to use if forced to. Those who wouldn’t didn’t survive. They didn’t make it to Nemos.

“I wish that weren’t so.”

Nimue’s fingers brush against her jaw. There’s a callous on the pad of her thumb – Morgana feels it against her chin as Nimue gently tilts it up, a silent plea to look at her. “I know. You’ve helped as much as anyone here, if not more. You were helping before I knew there was anything to help.” She breathes deep. “We wouldn’t have a chance without you.”

“It doesn’t feel like enough.”

“We’re safe for now. We’re together.” She smiles and it tugs at the corner of Morgana’s lips. “And you’ll be there in the future, when there’s more to do.”

It’s more than a tug now. Morgana is smiling. “You sound like a queen.”

“Do I?” Nimue asks. “Good. I need the practice.”

She leans forward. “You’re always welcome to practice on me, my lady.”

The kiss is chaste and breaks with laughter. The sun is half-way behind the horizon, but Morgana doesn’t feel cold.

**Author's Note:**

>  **prompt:** twilight
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
